3 Mystery Story (TRANSLATED TO ENGLISH)
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: THE ENGLISH PART OF 3 CERITA MISTERI . There is Mystery of the room no 13 , the blue diamond in the swan stomach and The mysterious poisonous yard.Maybe intresting for some people but for some not. Please Review !


Author: Sorry if there are errors in writing or language. There will be some OOC for this story. Please Review.

WARNING: There will be some OOC

DISCLAMER: Hunter x Hunter is not mine but belongs to Yoshiro Togashi - san

Well let's start again with no lag!

CHP. 1: THE MYSTERY OF ROOM NO. 13th

Leorio: Why can I not open it?

Killua: Hahaha Ossan do you can not read ! What you try to open is the door of the room is no. 12 not 13!

Leorio: URUSAI!

When inside.

Leorio: Large for us this place!

Killua:Where Gon and Kurapika?

Kurapika: We're back!

Leorio: Right on time, choose your own bed!

Gon: Let's eat!

Upon returning to the room.

Kurapika: Somehow this room feel smaller.

Killua: Come on let's go to bed!

The next day ...

.Kurapika: Hurry up!

Gon: Yeah, we join Kurapika because we want to help!

Killua: It's because you are stubborn!

When on the road

Leorio: When do we get there?

Kurapika: soon!

Gon: Ah, that's the building right!

Kurapika: Yes.

All: Ohayou!

Boss of Center Office (Mr. Jensen): Ohayou!

Kurapika: Ano matter what job?

Mr. Jensen: Actually this, first note that there is a newcomer named Chinnery, but he was not well received because it is estimated as the wicked witch. So one day they decided to throw him out, but when they open the door where he stay he was found gone.

4 Other workers: gone .. Disappeared .. Disappeared ... vanished ... Gone ... gone ... gone * resounding *

Mr. Jensen: ahem, so many records about the existence of which he has written himself but because it was destroyed by fire in 1726 , now we can not see his tracks, so ...

Killua: You want us to look for it!

Leorio: So you want us to look for someone who has actually died!

Mr. Jensen: No according to some records left, he lived in a long time!

Gon: Ano will it be scary?

Mr. Jensen: A little or a lot.

Killua: Gon Come on we're Hunter!

Gon: OKAY!

Kurapika: We will start tomorrow!

When in the room ...

Leorio: * gulp gulp * ah fresh if drinking water!

Kurapika: Where's my suitcase?

Killua: There may be someone move it.

Kurapika: hmph!

Leorio: Aaah! * Looking out to the window *

Trio: What?

Leorio: Room no 13 with red light next to us and the people wearing pointy hats!

Kurapika:red as blood!

Killua: I'll check it out! Ah I catch something!

Gon: Quick!

Killua: Oh wait comeback!  
Leorio: So?

Killua: Cheh, a little more!

Kurapika: We ask tomorrow!

Trio: Okay!

The next day ...

Leorio: Gah weirdness again

!Killua: What?

Leorio: Should the glasse I use overnight at the end of the window is actually on the floor!

Gon: Why?

Skip ...

Room Service (Anderson): Can I help you ma'am?

Killua: Hahahaha Kurapika called has been called Ma'am!

Kurapika: Hmph silent Killua! Where's my suitcase?

Anderson: Is not the suitcase right here?

Kurapika: Uh, since when it is there ?Anderson: Eh?

Kurapika: How strange!

Anderson: I will go then.

Kurapika: Wait, let me tell you I am male not female!

Anderson: So sorry sir!

After Anderson left ...

Gon: Shut up all I could hear something!

Trio: * silence *

Killua: Yeah, me too!

Gon: From the room no 13!

Kurapika: Let's see!

When outside the room ...

Kurapika: I will ask the owner of the hotel!

Gon: We will se-eh!

Trio: What?

Gon: Should not this side number 13 not number 14!

Kurapika: Well, it had to be sought to know this!

Skip ...

Gon: Where is Kurapika he is slow?

Killua: Wait!

Leorio: Kurapika coming!

Kurapika: I'm here!

The hotel owner (Joe): You're asking about the occupants of the room no 13 !

Hunter: Yeah!

Kurapika: But it is not he – Ah when did it is here again the number 13 ?

Joe: The room it's always here! Our room was nothing to occupy it because 13 is the unlucky number!

Room no 13: * the sound of the sick *

Gon: what is that sound ?

Joe: It's at least the sound of the still sick Mr Coby located in room no 14!

Kurapika: Let's see!

Joe: * knocks door no 14 *

Mr. Coby: Please shut up!

Joe: Mr. Coby did the voice before your's?

Mr. Coby: Not at all!

Kurapika: * remembered something * Mr. Coby may I ask you?

Mr. Coby: Yes!

Kurapika: What was the state of your room in the morning?

Mr. Coby: Oh, yes, there are some peculiarities that are now 3 windows!

Kurapika: How about night?

Mr. Coby: There are 2 windows!

Killua: Weird!

Joe: Let's talk in the office instead!

When through the room no 13 ...

Room no 13: * opens the door a little and get out hands dirty with long, sharp nails trying to reach Mr. Coby *

Leorio: CAUTION! * Reach out and take away Mr Coby from the hands of *

Room no 13: * sound odd thunderous laughter *

Joe: That's enough, workers!

Worker: Yes sir!

Joe: Disassemble this room!

Employee: Well work sir!

Once unloaded ...

Killua: Look there is only a wall!

Joe: unloading floor room no 12 and no 14! (Author: I do not even know what that meant, so I'm so sorry because I get this story from a mystery book.)

Mr. Coby and Kurapika: Why why the floor?

Once unloaded ...

Leorio: Hmm there's a trunk!

Killua: Good Ossan!

Leorio: Woi!

Kurapika: Do not fight now!

Gon: I'll find that in the room no 14!

After a while ...

Gon: Report this trunk!

Killua: Report this too!

Leorio: Why use report this report that?

Kurapika: Good! * Commander style*

Leorio: Woi, do not follow playing!

When the trunk was opened -

Joe: the writing is in a strange language!

Mr. Coby: And the ink ...

Hunter: Blood!

Joe: You're all going to sleep in another room while this!

The next day ...

Kurapika: Let's report to the city center!

When in the city center office ...

Mr. Jensen: Oh, that was quick!

Kurapika: This is some writing from the wizard Chinnery!

Mr. Jensen: Good I will see it , wait a minute here!

Skip ...

Mr. Jensen: It's nothing to track anymore, he's just going to be a spirit that haunts!

4 Worker: wander ... ... Haunting…. haunting …..haunting ... ... Haun-Mr. Jensen: STOP!

Leorio: So what?

Mr. Jensen: That's okay we'll accept this is over! It paid you! * giving money *

Gon: But we h-

Mr. Jensen: It's that you have been enough to help us!

Hunter: Well, thank you!

Upon returning to the room ...

Kurapika: Let's clean up this place!

Trio: Okay!

When on the train ...

Kurapika: Hmm maybe that was actually not finished yet!

Leorio: Shhh they're sleeping!

KilluGon: * Sleep *

Kurapika: Yes, it probably has no need to think anymore!

END ...

...

There's still the next chapter. Sorry for any errors and if the readers asked the final, I do not know because I read the book ended until the paper with writing that's weird.


End file.
